Return of the Daughters
by evanescentrain
Summary: Come on, you know I had to make a sequel. Basically the continuing adventures of Faith and Buffy's girls. Set mainly in Ats. SpikeOC AngelOC Plz r&r xover with Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Come on, people, you know the drill.

_OK, just so everything's clear: a few months have passed since "The Slayer's Daughter" ended. And in case you haven't read the first one, Cori's Angel and Buffy's daughter, and dating Spike. Dani's Faith daughter, dated Doyle (until he died, when she got the visions), but now she's with Angel, and went through the demonizing-thing. Oh, and Doppelganger Spike and Angel will be referred to as William and Angelus. All right, now on with the story._

Angel watched silently from the bridge as Dani approached his son. Holding a a grocery bag in one hand, she stopped in front of the teen and kneeled down. He looked up at her, surprise written on his face, especailly when she held out the bag. Angel's vampire hearing picked up their voices.

"You all right?" Dani asked Connor. He nodded, though he now looked suspiciously at the girl. She gave him a sly grin. "Come on, boy, talk to me."

"About what?" Connor asked.

"I dunno, 'bout anything." She sat down next to him. "There has to be something. Maybe about your dad or something."

"No," Connor stated without a thought.

"Fine, we'll talk about your sister," Dani looked at him when he turned to face her. "What you did to Angel, it hurt her."

"Because she cares for Angelus."

"No, because she cares about you, and you betrayed her," Dani clarified. "I mean, you basically took away her father, and kept a huge secret from her. Then you kinda did the same thing to Gunn and Fred. Minus the father part."

"Angelus deserved it," Connor said.

"And I agree with you," Dani nodded, "_Angelus_ deserves something like that. But you did it to _Angel_, and he's _not_ Angelus."

"What's the difference?"

"Angelus is pure evil. He's a soulless demon bent on human destruction. Then the gypsies gave him back his soul, so he was forced to remember everything he did. And he became Angel, the Champion of the people," Dani explained. Connor gave her a skeptical look as he dug into the bag and pulled out a bag of oreos. He gave her a small smile as he started to eat the cookies. Dani chuckled. "Thought you'd like those."

"Thanks," Connor actually sounded gratefully.

"So long as we don't share this with anyone, it's not a problem," Dani smiled. Connor nodded and drank from the bottle of water. "Somebody's hungry," she noted as he finished off a sandwich in nearly one bite. He shrugged sheepishly and handed back the now empty bag. She ruffled his hair as she stood up to leave.

"Wait," Connor stopped her. "Can you stay, just for a little while?" Dani sat back down and Connor wrapped himself back up in the blanket. Angel watched as they just stayed there, not even turning his head to acknowledge Lilah.

"Looks like your girlfriend doesn't listen," Lilah commented, standing next to Angel.

"What are you doing here, Lilah?"

"Just watching the human offspring of two vampires. It's part of my job, actually."

"Really?" Angel finally turned to face her. "Let me tell you something about your job, then." He moved so he was threateningly close to her, "I catch you within fifty feet of either of them and I promise it'll be the last thing you do." Lilah watched him stride away and wisely decided to walk away.

"Hey, boy," Dani hugged Angel as she walked into the hotel.

"Hey," he gave her a small smile. "Where have you been?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you saw me," Dani looked up as Gunn and Fred walked in.

"Saw you do what?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, just beat the crap out of a vamp," Dani lied easily.

"Oh," Fred looked, well, how someone who'd just heard that would look.

"You guys going somewhere?"

"Just the movies," Gunn answered.

"Sounds good. Which reminds me, Angel, I got these," Dani turned back to the vampire, holding up the three LOTR DVDs as the other couple left.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of thing," Angel looked at her. She shrugged.

"I like the fight scenes. Especailly when Legolas takes down that elephant-thingy. That, and Legolas and Aragorn are kinda hot."

"That makes me want to watch them," Angel said, slightly sarcastic. Dani smiled and sat down in his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You're a jealous one, aren't ya?" she said teasingly before kissing him. "That's ok, it's kinda hot when you are." Angel looked at her in surprise then chuckled.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" William asked, looking around.

"Welcome to Wolfram and Hart, boys," Lilah strode towards the two vampires pushing themselves off the floor. Angelus took one look at her, grinned, and lunged for her. One of the soldiers in the room shot him with a dart.

"Goddammit," Angelus pulled out the dark and glared at the soldier.

"Hey, I just want to talk," Lilah pulled an innocent look. "There's a reason I had you two brought here."

"So are you gonna tell us?" William asked. Lilah smirked as she sat down in her chair.

"I want you to casue a little mayhem," she answered cryptically. This caught the two's attention.

"On who?" Angelus asked.

"On Angel and his little team."

"Care to explain?"

"In this reality you got your soul back," she began. "And you," she turned to William, "are dating a Slayer. You both are, in fact."

"What?" both asked, now very angry.

"Yep. You're dating his daughter, and you, you're dating her best friend."

"What about Dru?" Will asked.

"And Darla?"

"Dru's in Europe, and Darla staked herself to give birth to your, and her, spawn," Lilah summarized.

"I have a son?" Angelus asked. "What the fuck?"

"That's what we said," Lilah nodded. "Anyway, he's about sixteen now, and completely hates you. Well, Angel. Not that I blame him or anything..."

"Any other little surprises?"

"Well..."

Cori shot up, wide awake. Spike was woken by her sudden movement. "What's the matter, Luv?" he sat up next to her.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, looking at him. "I just had a really, really bad feeling something bad's gonna happen."

"Bad dream," he shrugged. She bit her lip, though she looked a little comforted.

"You think?" she asked.

"What could go wrong?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"You really want me to answer that?" she asked, half-teasingly, kissing him. He chuckled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Need to know anything else?" Lilah asked William and Angelus.

"Yeah," Angelus shared an evil look with Spike before turning back to the brunette. "Where's this _Hyperion_?"

_Hope y'all liked the first chappy. Please review. Please. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you don't own it, why would I? I mean, really, why?

_Penguins took my sanity: really? thanks!_

_Angel sumoritos: who doesn't luv angelus? he's like the third hottest guy, after spike and angel...who is the same guy...my brain hurts :)_

"Where're you going?" Dani asked, eyeing Angel.

"_We're_ going out," Angel answered.

"Oh, where?" Dani smiled and walked around the round couch thing to him.

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Hm, how 'bout a movie," she suggested. "Something funny or scary."

"Like what?" he asked as she pulled his arm over her shoulders.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "You pick."

Dani snuggled against Angel in the car while they watched the drive-in movie. "You don't mind a bloody movie, do you?" he asked.

"You kidding? I love 'em," she smiled and kissed him. Neither noticed the pair of vampires watching them.

"You and a Slayer," Will chuckled. "You're screwed up, you know that?"

"Shut up," Angelus growled. Why the hell was he alwyas dating Slayers? Well, this one looked like she'd be a helluva lot more fun than Buffy. "You're the one dating my daughter. Or, his daughter."

"Don't bloody remind me," Will growled. Angelus smirked and turned his attention back to the couple.

"God, they were more chaste in the 1700s compared to those two," he muttered. "Do something already."

"Not likely," will shrugged. "You do have that curse, and this is you we're talking about." Angelus smacked the younger vampire up the head. "Hey!"

"Mind getting me more soda, with your super-speedyness?" Dani asked, holding up her empty cup.Angel nodded and took the cup from her. "Thank you!" she called after him. Angelus, seeing an opportunity, grinned and made his way, with super-speed, to the car.

"Hey," he stood in front of the car door. She looked up at him in pleasant surprise.

"That was fast," she grinned. He shrugged.

"Anything for you," he tried to sound like his idiotic counterpart.

"Sweet," she started to open the door when she saw something behind him. He glanced back at what she was frowning at. "Oh, Goddammit." Angel was standing behind him.

"What the frikkin' hell?"

"Hey, watch the shirt," Angelus pushed Angel off when the souled vamp grabbed at him. "I'm just here for the fun."

"Doing what?" Dani asked. Angelus eyes her openly, giving her the gerenal idea. "Big surprise."

"Who brought you here?" Angel asked harshly.

"Little lady by the name of Lilah. Brought him too," Angelus pointed at Will. Will gave a half salute from his seat. Angel turned to look at the other vamp, giving Angelus a shot. Punching his opposite, Angelus shot off, followed by Will.

"Oh, crap," Dani swore.

"I really hate Lilah," Angel muttered.

"You mean there's two Spikes?" Cori looked shocked, before shooting a teasing glance at her boyfriend. "We're all doomed."

"Very funny, luv," he rolled his eyes.

"So, are we gonna just stake them?" Dani asked.

"I guess..." Angel looked unsure.

"So long as I don't have to stake the other Spike," Cori shrugged.

"But you're ok staking your father?" Angel asked, sounding hurt. Cori sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, I'm not staking either one."

"What are we going to do with only one Slayer?" Fred asked. "No offense."

"None taken," Dani waved it off. "And I'll take out both. How hard can it be?" Both vamps glared at her last remark. "What?"

Angelus grinned, seeing Spike and Cori walking through the graveyard."Time for a bit of fun," he whispered.

Spike stopped suddenly and started to look around. "What's the matter?" Cori asked.

"Thought I heard something," he answered, frowning slightly. Both, tensed, turned quickly when they heard a small sound to the left.

"You did," Angelus nodded.

"Guess what?" Cori glanced at Spike. "Just this once, I won't stop you from staking 'Peaches'." Spike smirked and shot a dirty look at Angelus.

"What's he gonna do?" Angelus asked superiorly. "Read bad poems at me?"

"Please, _please_, tell me that's not the reason you guys don't like each other," Cori scoffed. Both vamps spared a glance at her before fighting. She sat on a tomb, watching the fight. It was better than most movie fights. "Too bad I didn't bring popcorn," she mused to herself.

An hour later they were still going at it. (Not like that, pervs.) Cori's cellphone started to vibrate, so she tore herself away from the fight. "Yeah?"

"Don't stae 'em," Dani said through the phone. "Fred found some spell to send them back to thier own reality."

"All right," Cori hung up. "Yo, Spike, just knmock him out. No staking."

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed, though he managed to get in a good shot. Angelus stumbled slightly, giving the other vamp the chance to bang his head repeatedly against a tombstone.

"I think that's enough," Cori intervened when Angelus finally passed out. Spike took one more hit before dropping his sire.

"Damn," Dani looked at the knocked out vamp. "Anyone got any chains?" she asked.

_Please review. Come on, you know you want to..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Come on, do we really need to do this? Huh? Huh? Fine, but I own Cori, Dani, and tommy the kitty, who is based on my own kitty-cat a.k.a. my baby,Tommy.

_Angel sumoritos: hehe, got to agree with you about the chain thing ;)_

_Mollie R. Moony: sorry 'bout that._

Dani strode down the alleyway, pausing only to see Connor take out a pair of vamps. "Nice job," she compliment him. He turned suddenly, a small smile on his lips. "What you been up to?"

"Just staking," Connor gestured at the dust surrounding him.

"I see that," Dani noddeed. "Hey, you seen-"

"Me," an accented voice finished. Dani turned to see Will.

"There you are," she said, tilting her head to study him. It had taken a surprisingly long time to find the bleached vamp. It shocked Angel most of all, as the older vamp had always been more into using his gray matter and hiding then his grandchilde. "We've been looking for you."

"Pretty girls, looking for me," Will shrugged, smirking, "happens all the time."

"I'll bet," Dani took a step closer. Will noticed but didn't move, other than to give her a taunting look.

"And what's a bit like you gonna do, luv?"

"Well, I could stake you, but I'm not allowed to. And that'd be way too easy,"

"Two other Slayers thought so, too," he hinted to his past 'victories'.

"I so like our Spike better than you," Dani admitted, lunging for him. He blocked her punch and gave her a right hook.He didn't notice Connor join in until a second later, feeling a hard pipe hit his back. He sent a kick towards Connor, sending the kid into the wall. Dani suddenly stopped, and remembering one particularly memorable training session with her two favorite vamps, and staked him in the...well, I'm going to say crotch area. Will's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and pain. "Heh, that's even funnier the second time," she joked.

"So let me get this straight," Angel looked at his girlfriend in slight fear. "You just-"

"Yes," Dani rolled her eyes. After explaining what had happened, all the guys had backed away from her, making her grin. By now, though, it was just plain annoying.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Whaddya mean, 'why'? 'Cause he'd eat me if I didn't."

"But, didn't you think that was harsh?" Gunn added.

"You guys keep this up and you can join 'em," she threatened. This shut them up, though they watched her warily. "Uh, can't you control them or something?" Dani turned to Fred and Cori. Cori snickered and led Spike up to the second floor.

"I don't know, I mean, that is kind of, well," Fred stammered.

"Never mind," Dani waved it off. "You are gonna have to get over it, though," she added to Angel.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I don't want a guy who's afraid of me."

"Who said I'm afraid?" Angel was overly defensive.

"Never mind," Dani shook her head and left him standing there, and headed towards the empty room on the second story.

"Wait," Angel used his vampire speed to get in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Connor," she stated. Angel looked at her then at the room before back to her.

"You don't...like him, do you?"

"Yeah, I like...oh, you mean...no, not like that. He's like a little brother or something, that's all."

"Ok," Angel looked happier. A second later they both jumped when a loud roar echoed through the hotel.

"Sounds like you woke up."

"Let him stay down there," Angel decided, "we'll have a night to ourselves. "

"Seriously?" Dani grinned. Angel didn't often mention spending time alone together, but he'd been doing it more and more. "Sounds like fun. Let's go."

"You think that's you or Dad?" Cori asked Spike, smiling.

"I don't much feel like finding out, you?"

"Nah," Cori sat on the bed. Spike pushed the kitten next to her over so he could sit next to her. "Maybe later."

"Why the bloody hell did you get this thing?" Spike growled when the kitty started to try to play with him.

" 'Cause I don't know what you do with the kitties you win in kitten poker, and I liked this one," she pulled the kitty into her lap and started to play with it. Another roar rang through the _Hyperion_. "Fred better finish the spell soon."

"Um, so you need to sit here, and," Fred glance at the instructions again. "And Dani, you sit here."

"Anything else?" Dani asked, "Like breaking those two apart?" she jerked her head in Spike and Cori's direction. Spike had lifted her onto the counter and they started making out.

"Well, no," Fred shook her head. "Just, everyone sit and hold hands." Acouple of minutes and some chanting later, and the group on the floor opened their eyes. Spike and Cori pulled away from each other, shock written all over their faces, though Cori gave him a shy smile.

"Ok, what the hell's going on?" Dani jumped to her feet. Her gaze swung over the others in the circle before landing on Gunn. "Hi, cutie."

"Hey, I can get my parents to sue all of you for daterape," Cordy threatened.

"And who're you?"

"I am Cordelia Chase" Cordy said proudly.

"And that's...?"

"I'm Fred Burkle," Fred said happily.

"I am Wesley Wyndham-Pryce," Wes stated, as proud as Cordy had been.

"I'm Corina Summers, and that's Danielle Lehane," Cori added softly.

"Call me Dani," Dani smiled, mainly at Gunn.

"I'm Gunn," he shrugged. Wes ducked and looked around.

"Where?"

"No, that's my name."

"Seriously? That's totally hot," Dani slipped a little closer.

"Um, I am William Pratt," Spike said, his voice even softer than Cori's had been. She gave him another smile, this one less shy. He returned it, though it was incredibly shy. "And, um, why are you dressed like that?"

"What do ya-" Cori looked down at her clothes. She had on a simple halter top and a pair of tight pants. "Why do I look like Dani dressed me?"

"Shut up, Cori," Dani waved at her. "It's looks good on you. Better than those skirts."

"Ha ha, very funny," Cori slid off the counter when Spike backed up a step or two. Though for a second he struggled with an internal struggle between his manners and his awkardness when it came to the opposite sex.

"Dude, we've got hot guys everywhere," Dani eyed Spike apprecaitevly. Then she glanced at Wes. "For the most part, anyway," she mumbled to herself.

"Um, why are all of you dressed like this?" Spike repeated.

"Because that's how people dress," Cordy said haughtily.

"Not where I am from," he retorted.

"You mean England?" Cori asked. He nodded.

"That explains the ac-" Angel walked in, breaking off Dani.

"Who are you people? You all must be mad," he added, without waiting for an answer. "Wearing those clothes."

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?" Dani asked, indignant. Gunn took a look at her tank top and Daisy Dukes.

"Yeah, I don't see much wrong with them," Gunn agreed. Dani shot him a sexy look before turning back to Angel.

"What's your name?" she asked, reflecting that he was pretty hot.

"Liam," Angel answered shortly.

"Where do you hail from, friend?" Wes asked.

"I'm not your friend, you English pig! We never wanted you in Ireland," Angel replied fiercely.

"You don't sound Irish," Fred said doubtfully.

"Sure I d-" Angel stopped suddenly. "What's wrong with my voice?" he wandered off to a corner to listen to himself talk.

"Ok, anyone wonder why we're all here?" Cordy asked.

"Maybe it's a government conspricay," Fred suggested. They all looked at her when she started rambling on about the government.

"Maybe it's some sort of test for us," Cori indicated herself and Dani. "You know, like at our eighteenth birthday."

"I don't think so," Dani looked around doubtfully. "Wouldn't we be by ourselves?"

"I guess you're right," Cori shrugged.

_Ha, a half attempt at a cliffhanger! Please review, and I'll put up the second part sooner!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Meh, you read the last chapter.

_Angel sumoritos: yep, it's like 'Spin the Bottle', cuz I luv that ep. It made me laugh so hard. :)_

_Mollie R. Moony: hehe, sorry about that. ;)_

"I think it is a test," Wes put in. Dani and Cori both gave him a withering look. "The school I go to has-"

"Oh, my God," Dani rolled her eyes. "You're a Watcher aren't you?"

"Head Boy in fact."

"Good for you," Cordy said sarcastically.

"What do you think?" Cori asked Spike, who' d been hanging back quietly.

"Well, I don't know, exactly," he shrugged.

"I must be in hell," Angel suddenly decided. "My father always said a sinner like me would end up here."

"Sinner? What do you mean, sinner?" Dani asked, eyeing him slyly.

"Why would we be in a test?" Fred asked.

" 'Cause vampires are real," Dani and Cori shrugged simultaneously.

"No, they're not," Cordy contradicted them.

"Yeah, they are. I've been fighting them since I was twelve," Gunn threw in.

"Wow," Fred looked at them in surprise.

"What about you two?" Wes asked.

"We're Slayers," Cori answered.

"Slayers?" Spike looked at her curiously.

"Is that like a band?" Fred asked.

"No," Dani looked like the other girl was crazy. "We're born to kill vamps."

"You think there might be any vamps here?" Gunn asked.

"Wanna check?"

"Sounds good to me," Dani nodded. "Want to split up? You and Fred, Wes and Cordy, me and Angel, and you two," she gestured at Cori and Spike.

"You think there are vampires in the hotel?" Fred asked Gunn excitedly.

"Doesn't hurt to check," Gunn answered shortly.

"I guess you're right," Fred smiled. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Because I'm in a place I've never seen before, with people I don't know, and I don't remember how it happened," he replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to be grumpy," she remained optimistic. "You could be strapped down to a table being experimented on," she added. Gunn couldn't help but grin at her.

"So, what's it like in England?" Cori asked Spike.

"It's all right," he shrugged. "Though the clothes are a bit different." Cori laughed and glanced around the room they were in.

"I think it's clean," she joked. "What did you do there?"

"I was a poet. Not a good one," he added quickly, "they call me William the Bloody because I'm so bloody bad."

"You can't be that bad," she disagreed. "If you keep trying you've got to get better, at least." Spike looked at her in surprise. Mainly because most of the other girls just made fun of him.

"Uh, thanks," he tried to keep the shock out of his voice. She just smiled back.

"So, why'd your dad say you were a sinner?" Dani asked once they reached the basement floor.

"I like to make chaste girls not so chaste," Angel admitted.

"Well, how do you feel about already not-chaste girls?" she asked mischeivously. He glanced at her before grinning. A second later they were making out on top of an old table left down there. Flipping him over, Dani straddled Angel and started on his belt, when they heard a sudden roar. "Oh, fuck," she growled, pushing herself off of him. "Ok, after we get the vamps, we finish, right?" Angel nodded and they headed towards the place the sound had come from.

Will glared and let out another roar. "Spike, shut up," Angelus said absent-mindly, busy on working the chains out the wall. "Ha," he grinned triumphantly as the chains finally broke free. Now it was only a matter of finding the key. Unless..."Spike, can you still pick locks?" Will gave an evil grin in reply.

"You wanna explain to me why there's empty chains?" Dani asked when they found a pair of empty chains on the floor.

"William?" Cori looked over her shoulder, hearing a soft sound. Instead Angelus appeared around the corner. "Oh, Liam," she gave him a half-hearted smile. "I thought you were with Dani."

"Changed my mind," Angelus answered, taking a step closer to her. She shrugged.

"Find any vamps?" Angelus raised an eyebrow at her back, trying to figure how to get closer.

"Not yet," he replied, not seeing the flicker of realization on her face, as she was facing the opposite direction.

"Sure about that?" she asked casually, turning to face him.

"Hi, William, what are you doing here?" Fred asked brightly. Spike looked up in surprise and glanced around.

"I guess I got lost," he mumbled.

"Well, I mean, I just saw you going down stairs," Fred explained.

"Yeah, you wanna explain how that worked?" Gunn asked, slightly threatening.

"Hey, Will, thought you were up with Cori," Dani absently greeted the vamp. Will looked at her hungrily, focusing on the thin vein in her neck.

"Changed my mind," he replied, stalking closer. Suddenly Cordy walked in, catching him in the middle of switching to game face, and let out a high-pitched, inhuman scream. Both the vamp and Slayer covered their ears, neither noticing Connor drop in from behind.

"Bloody-"

"Hell!" Dani finished for him. Connor took the opportunity to threw Will out the window to the lower kitchen. "Thanks!" Dani smiled at him. "Help me finish him and I'll thank you later," she added with a wink.

"Really?" Connor asked, careful to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Oh, definetely," she nodded. He smiled and followed her down stairs.

Meanwhile, Wesley crept through the lobby, trying to decide what the strange design on the floor meant. He gasped as he tripped over a bottle in the middle, sending it sliding over the floor to the wall, where it promptly broke. A minute later Angelus fell over the rail. Wes looked at the now very angry Angelus, who pushed himself up and growled at him. "Sorry 'bout that, Wes," Cori landed on her feet behind Angelus. "You know where the others are?" Wes shook his head mutely as he watched the Slayer knock out Angelus. "Well, let's go find them before Spike and Angel kill each other or something."

"Um, right, but what about him?" Wes pointed at Angelus. Cori spared the vamp a quick look.

"I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon, do you?"

"Well, that was fun," Dani commented once they'd regrouped and sent the other vamps back.

"Maybe for you," Cordy grumbled.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," Fred defended the brunette Slayer. "What did you think Angel?"

"Where did Spike and Cori go?" the vamp said instead, though he already had a pretty good idea.

"Don't worry about it, honey," Dani moved close to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Connor, and Cordy, looked on, slightly jealous.

_Yeah, kind of a funky ending. Oh, well. Please review and I'll get up the next chappy as soon as possible._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill.

_K, this chapter is mainly some Fred-Cori bonding, cuz I reread what I've written and realized that I haven't exactly included Fred. And, has she's one of my fav Ats characters, I thought why not._

_Angel Sumoritos: thanks, i like ur last chappy, it was sweet._

_Mollie R. Moony: thanks, here i was thinking it was just plain funky:)_

"Tired?" Cori asked when her friend laid her head on her shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Duh," Dani answered, already half-asleep. "I dunno why, it's not like I do anything. Or anyone," she added, slightly grumpily.

"That's a bad thing for you, but at least I know my dad's not doing my best friend," Cori grinned. Dani smiled, opening her eyes for a moment when a pair of toddlers started arguing.

"Why's it always so loud here?" she complained.

"Because it's a park," Cori looked down at her book.

"Oh yeah," Dani shut her eyes again, and barely paid attention to what her friend was saying.

"You know Connor's got a crush on you."

" 'Course he has," Dani shrugged. "He's one of m'boys, isn't he?"

"At least he doesn't like Cordelia anymore," Cori added absently. This woke Dani with a jolt.

"What? He liked that-" Cori cut her off with a glance at the kids playing. "He liked that...wench?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? It was only a couple of weeks," Cori shrugged. "Why do you care? You're dating Dad, I mean, Angel."

"I just don't like Cordelia, that's all," Dani replied. "I mean it, I have no feelings like that towards him. But if Cordelia tries another shot at Angel..."

"You'll what? Stake her?" Cori teased. "She's not a vampire. Vamp, yeah, but vampire, no."

"What's the dif?" Cori just rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Just don't kill her."

"Fine," Dani grumbled, now too awake to sleep.

0o0o0o

"Hey, Fred," Cori sat down next to the brunette. Fred looked up and smiled shyly.

"Hi," Fred was curious. The two girls barely ever talked. Not because they didn't like each other, but because they were usually busy with their repsective boyfriends, or an apocalypse.

"I was thinking, since our boys are out of town, having fun fighting demons, we should go have some fun," Cori explained.

"You thinking killing demons is fun?" Fred asked before she could think about it. "I mean-I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Cori shrugged it off. "I think it's part of the Slayer thing. Anyway, We could to a club or something."

"A club?" Fred asked nervously.

"What, you never been to a club before?"

"Well..."

"Oh, we _so_ have to go out now," Cori decided.

"But I don't think I could," Fred protested. "I mean, Dani spends more time in those places than anyone else and she lives in-"

"Black leather," Cori finished for her. Fred nodded. She snorted. "You don't have to wear leather. Just something that shows off your bad girl side."

"I'm not too good at that either," Fred admitted.

"So I'll help you. We can go shopping or something." Fred thought about it for a minute.

"Why not?" she finally mused out loud. Cori grinned.\

"Trust me, you'll love it. And if you don't, we can stop," Cori promised.

0o0o0o

"Wow," Fred checked her outfit out in the mirror. It wasn't as immodest as she'd originally thought. A light purple off the shoulder top that showed off her stomach and some black hip-huggers.

"Told you," Cori grinned. "Lemme do your make up."

"You're not going to do it like-"

"Like mine?" Cori asked, smirking slightly. Fred nodded mutely, glancing at the dark eye make up on the other girl. "Don't worry, I won't goth you out," she reassured Fred. Fred thought about it for a second and, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously, allwoed Cori to put on make up on her.

"Well, whaddya think?" Cori asked when she finished.

"I like it," Fred admitted in surprise, studying her face in the mirror. Her lips and eye-lids were colored the same shade as her top, and she looked way different than her normal self. "I look so...so-"

"Hot?" Cori supplied. Fred giggled and nodded.

0o0o0o

"Um, I don't know how to dance," Fred looked at the people dancing on the floor. "Well, I do, but not like that."

"It's not that hard," Cori smiled, leading the other girl onto the dance floor. "Just go with the music," she added vaguely, already dancing. Fred looked perplexed for a minute. Then she got an idea. Studying the other girl Fred started dancing, slowly at first, but then with more enthusiasm. Cori grinned and pulled the girl closer, so that they were dancing together. When Fred looked at her, confused, she clarified. "So the boys don't get any ideas," she said with a roguish grin.

"Good idea," Fred returned the grin. She hadn't been like this since she was sixteen. And even then, she hadn't gone this far. Which, admittedly, wasn't that far, but still.

0o0o0o

The girls returned to the hotel a couple of hours later, talking animatedly.

"Where did you go?" Cordy asked curiously, not liking being left out.

"We went dancing," Cori rested an arm over Fred's shoulders.

"It was awesome," Fred added, slightly surprised at herself for saying 'awesome'.

"I knew you'd love it," Cori grinned victoriously.

"You are so weird," Cordy just shook her head.

"That's why my man-well, vamp-loves me," Cori snickered. Cordy snorted and walked off, leaving the other two girls in a fit of giggles.

_Hey, please review. I'll update faster if you do._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill

_Ok, just so y'all don't think I'm incredibly insane, or perverted, Dani's idea was created by one of my friends. Who then convinced, aka blackmailed, me to put in the story. So, yeah, if you have issues involving yogurt, just skip the first paragraph. You know what, you should just skip it anyway. And there's a crossover with Supernatural. Mainly 'cause Dean's hot. :)_

_Angel sumoritos: I know, Fred's a quiet one. Like me!_

"I just got the weirdest idea," Dani said suddenly. Angel looked up from his sketchbook for a second before looking back down. By now, he'd gotten used to her random comments and thoughts.

"What, Dani?" Cori asked from her position on the floor. She was sitting against the chair Spike was in, where he played with her hair while watching one of his soaps

"What if there were people with yogurt fetishes?" Dani asked, random even for her.

"Wanna repeat that, pet?" Spike looked at her like she was nuts, which she didn't notice since she was looking at her yogurt, lost in her somewhat disturbing thoughts.

"And there was like a website, and it was like," she started to take off the lid slowly, humming porn music.

"You're disturbed," Gunn stated from next to Fred at the counter.

"Why? It's not like I'm the one with a yogurt fetish," Dani defended herself before giggling. "I bet they have yogasms!"

"Freak," Cordy muttered under her breath, not even looking up from her magazine from her chair.

"Whatever," Cori shook her head, too used to her friend to be fazed by 'yogasms'. "I'm gonna have a granola-gasm," she started snacking on a granola bar.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Fred asked.

"I dunno," Dani shrugged. "It just comes to me. You've been pretty quiet, even for you," she said the last part to Angel. "What're you drawing?" Angel just shook his head.

0o0o0o

Dean glanced up at the hotel and gave a low whistle of admiration. "Not bad."

"Come on, Dean," Sam started towards the door. Dean looked over his shoulder at his beloved car one more time before following his brother into the hotel. Inside the lobby was empty except for a bleached blonde reading a small black book.

"Who the bloody hell are you two?" the guy asked with a Britsh accent.

"Are you Angel?" Sama asked. The blonde's blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did ya call me?" he growled. Dean just shook his head, remembering what his cousin had told him about her boyfriend, and his little brother's slight idiocy.

"Sammy, shut up. You must be Spike, right?" Dean hoped his guess was right.

"Yeah. So you gonna answer my question?"

"I'm Dean, and that's my little brother, Sammy."  
"Sam," Sam corrected his brother.

"You're Cori's cousins?" Spike asked, studying them both, tossing his book onto the seat.

"And you're the boyfriend," Dean confirmed. Spike nodded. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Mall, with Dani and Fred."

"Fred?" Sam was confused. Dean, on the other hand, only heard-

"How's Dani doing?"

"You like the little chit?" Spike asked. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, neither sure what a chit was, though the way Spike said it it couldn't be too bad. In fact, it sounded like a pet name or something.

"Uh, yeah," Dean nodded. Spike shook his head. He had a feeling he'd like the human better than Angel.

"She's taken."

"Really?" Dean asked, slightly disappointed. He'd really liked the whack brunette.

"Sorry, mate," Spike shrugged. "Should've got here about a year ago."

"Oh, well," Dean fell into the empty seat opposite the blonde vampire. "Any other hotties?" Before Spike could answer Cordy and Angel walked in, talking about something.

"No, Cordelia," Angel told the girl. Cordy muttered something under her breath, until she saw Dean.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia," she immediately became charming.

"Dean," he shook her hand, followed by his somewhat reluctant brother.

"I'm Sam."

"Oh, you're the visiting third cousins," Cordelia lost interest. Any guy related to Buffy-or Cori, for that matter-wasn't worth it.

"Hi, I'm Angel," the brunette vampire smiled at the two humans.

"Hey, he's after your girl," Spike nodded at Dean. Angel just rolled his eyes and ignored the younger vampire.

"Ignore Spike. He's a pathological idiot," Angel struck back at the blonde. Spike growled and glared at Angel.

"Guys, quit it," Dani smiled, tossing the shopping bags hanging off her arms onto the floor. "I dunno why you're fighting, but if it's about the cavemen and astronaughts again I'll stake both of your asses."

"Dani," Dean smiled up at the girl.

"Dean!" Dani half-squealed and hugged the human. Dean grinned and hugged her back. "What're you doing here?"  
"Ask Cori," Sam answered during his hug. Though his hug was much shorter than Dean's.

"Cori, you didn't tell me your cousins were coming," Dani said accusingly when her friend walked in, chatting with Fred.

"Sam, Dean? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Cori smiled. Dean grinned.

"And stay away from our favorite cousin? 'Sides, your mom said something about evil boyfriend," he added with a glance at Spike. The vamp just rolled his eyes.

"He's not evil," Cori shook her head. "Anyway, what've I missed with you guys?"

"Ah, you know, the usual."

_Please review. Please! Oh, come on, don't make me beg._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

_Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been working on a music video (go watch it!). It kept me pretty busy, and next week I have Finals, so I might take a while for the next chappy. Ok, enjoy._

_Angel sumoritos: lol, only slightly? i don't blame your mom. :) And hey, who wouldn't go crazy with those three hotties around?_

Dean walked up the stairs to his cousin's room. He was supposed to meet the girl and her boyfriend about five minutes ago to go investigate some gym. Cordelia followed him, deciding he was worth something, even if he was related to the Summers. A slight smirk curled his lips when he glanced insde the room and saw Spike kissing a giggling Cori's shoulder. The blonde moved his way up to her neck eagerly, noticing Cordy and Dean's presence. Cori grinned and pulled him up to kiss her lips. Dean knocked on the door frame, "Hope we're not interrupting." Cori and Spike pulled away reluctantly, Cori smiled apologetically and led Spike to the door.

"Sorry, lost track of the time," she smiled. Spike smirked, kissing her neck. Dean just shook his head.

0o0o0o

"I hate stake-outs," Cori complained. Spike and Dean shared a grin, already close friends. Cordelia rolled her eyes and glared gloomily out the car window at the empty street.

"Since when do we take marital cheating problems anyway?" the brunette grumbled. Then she remembered Dean and Sam thought everyone was human. "Never mind."

"So, what do you normally do for fun?" Dean asked, a hint of boredom in his voice.

"We usually don't have that issue," Cori shrugged, resting her head on Spike's shoulder.

"I bet," Dean smirked and looked back out the car window. After five minutes he turned on the radio to the Ramones. Cordelia and Cori both looked at him, obviously questioning his taste in music. Spike, however, grinned.

"You like the Ramones too?"

"Hell yeah!" Finally, someone who didn't grudge Dean his love for classic rock.

"Oh, God, now I'm gonna have to listen to old music all the time," Cori teased the two boys. They both just smirked and returned to the music. Cordy sniffed and stretched, sore after the past hour in the same position. She gave a sigh of relief when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered brightly. "Oh, Angel, what's up?" The other three, well, two, Spike having super-hearing, looked curiously at the brunette. She didn't seem to notice until after she hung up, apparently being enthralled with Angel's voice. She finally realized the others were staring expectantly at her. "Oh, right. Angel said to come back, the lady called off the investigations. Something about how it was an anniversary thing."

"Oh-kay," Cori rolled her eyes. _Jealous idiot_ she thought absently. "Can we go, then? Anywhere, just not someplace boring."

Dean snorted. "Would I take you someplace boring?"

"Yes!" Cori said, remembering one time when she was twelve.

"Hey, that was an accident," Dean defended himself. "Dad told me it was cool."

"And he has a sense of cool since when?" Dean grumbled, knowing she was right. Cordelia and Spike shared a look, having no idea what the other two were talking about.

"Can we just go?" Cordy broke in impatiently. Dean and Cori simultaneously rolled their eyes and he started the car.

"Any good clubs around here?" he asked.

"I know one," Cordy said, trying to get his attention. It apparently didn't work the way she hoped, as Dean didn't give her the look he always gave Dani. _Skank_.

0o0o0o

Dean scanned the room, looking for hot girls. His gaze falling on a pretty blonde, he left the other three. Spike and Cori were otherwise occupied, so Cordy was left all alone. Groaning, she finished off her drink, not seeing the man standing behind her.

"My princess," he said softly. She turned around.

"Groo!" she hugged the demon happily. "What are you doing here?"

"My people overturned my rule and started a democracy."

"Oh," Cordelia blinked. Wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, Cordy, who's your new friend?" Cori and Spike had finally pulled apart.

"Old friend," Cordy corrected. "From Pylea."

"Hi," Cori gave a small wave. Spike studied the demon suspiciously.

"Spike, he's a good guy," Cordy rolled her eyes. "Like you." Spike didn't say anything, though he still looked skeptical.

"Yes, I am good. And I came back for my princess," Groo smiled lovingly at Cordy.

" 'Princess'?"

"I was a princess in Pylea," Cordy reveled in the memories.

"I bet," Spike snickered. Cori chuckled before smiling at Groo.

"Welcome to Earth then."

"Thank you," Groo bowed his head.

"We should take Groo back to the hotel," Cordy said brightly.

_Yes, I know, funky ending. But if you review, I'll put up the next chapter that much faster. So review. Or watch my video on (nothing like self-advertisement) Look under BabyLion._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: y'all know the drill.

_The whole hangover thing, my friends actually do that to each other. Not to me, 'cause I don't drink, bbut it's fun to torture them...oh, crap, I am sadistic._

_Mollie R. Moony: thanks_

_Angel sumoritos: thanks, and it's on is nice," Dani smiled up at Angel._

"It is," he agreed. The two were snuggling on the round couch thing in the lobby.

"Angel," Cordy practically ran in, followed by Groo. "Look who's here."

"Who's he?" Dani asked.

"Groo?" Angel raised an eyebrow. He could've sworn the other guy was taller.

"Hello," Groo nodded his head.

"He's with Cordy," Cori shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Really?" Dani sat up. She liked this guy already. Spike and Dean were giving the demon equally suspicious looks.

"Yes, I love my princess," Groo nodded again. Dani sniggered and made a whipping sound. Gunn smirked and glanced at Fred, who offered a weak smile. Groo merely looked confused.

0o0o0o

"What is this?" Groo asked, studying the pizza in his hand.

"It's pizza," Cori tried not to giggle at his expression. "And those are buffalo wings."

"Buffalo wings?" Groo asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "They're Spike's favorite," she added, grinning at the bleached-blonde vampire. He didn't answer, already eating one of the mentioned wings, though he managed a snicker.

"But it's so-" Groo tasted one of them.

"Spicy," Cori shrugged. "That's why they're good."

"I prefer the hot dogs," Groo said. Spike chuckled.

"You don't know what's in those, do you?"

"Shut up," Cori slapped his arm playfully. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Why do you two date?" Groo asked. The two looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Well, Cordelia said that he was a vampire, and that you are a Slayer."

"Oh," Cori looked slightly relieved. "That's easy, then. 'Cause he's hot."

"So's she," Spike shrugged.

"Hot?"

"Good-looking," Cori clarified for the demon.

"Oh," Groo looked less confused. Gunn walked in, followed by Dani, who had her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?"

"She has a hangover," Gunn grinned as the brunette sat down.

"Seriously?" Cori suddenly looked sadistic. "Hey, Gunn, you want to play a game?"

"Does it include making a lot of noise?"

"Of course."

"I'm in," Gunn smirked. Dani winced when he clapped his hands near her head.

"Ow! Guys, quit it!"

"Last time I got drunk you followed me around yelling," Cori reminded her.

"Shit, I knew that'd come back to haunt me," Dani groaned.

"Another reason I like her," Spike smirked as Cori and Gunn continued to torment Dani. Groo looked confused again, but shrugged it off, making a mental note to ask Cordelia about it later.

"Oh! Stop it! You guys suck!" Dani said. Cori and Gunn stopped, though they were still grinning. "I need an aspirin."

"What's up with her?" Cordy asked, walking in past Dani. The other brunette ignored her, headed to the aspirin.

"Hangover," Cori shrugged.

"Big shock," Cordy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we don't have any more clients, so we get the day-and night-off."

"Thank God," Cori smiled.

"Finally," Gunn grinned. "I've been waiting for one for weeks. Time for some fun."

"What are y'all talking about?" Fred asked brightly, joining them.

"Day off," Gunn gave her a suggestive grin. "Got any ideas how to spend it?"

"No, but I'm sure you do," she giggled, as the two walked off to a certain hotel room.

"Well, looks like they'll be busy anyway," Dean remarked, a smirk on his lips. Turning around, he saw his cousin and her boyfriend were somewhat busy themselves. "And they're not the only ones."

"Dean, look, they have the most extensive library on demons I've ever seen," Sam rushed in, holding an old-looking book.

"Huh?"

"Oh, right," Cordy smiled. "Demons are real, and we fight them."

"Yeah, that's what we do," Sam replied.

"Oh..."Cordy was thrown for a minute.

"You do? Why didn't you tell me?" Cori asked, having reentered the conversation sometime in the last few seconds.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean shot back.

"...Good point," she shrugged. "But how do you manage vampires?"

"Vampires aren't real," Dean sniggered, shaking his head. The others looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Cordy asked.

"Vamps are totally real. Hell, Spike's a vmapire," Cori said. Sam raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. Spike switched to his game face.

"Trust me, mate, vampires are around," Spike assured them. Sam's jaw dropped.

"But Dad always said there were none," he stuttered.

"Sorry, Sam, Uncle John was way off," Cori shrugged. "What the hell do you think Dani and I are here for?"

"Uh..." And so began the long explanation about Slayers and vampires/demons. Which I shall omit, because it's so long. So, an hour or so later, Dean and Sam found themselves patrolling with Spike and Cori.

After staking a vampire, Dean let out a chuckle. When the others looked curiously at him, he merely shrugged, "it still makes me laugh."

_Sorry, I just luv that ep where Dean and Sam find out vampires are real, and Dean keeps laughing the whole time. Which is weird, cuz they fight all these other kinds of demons, so why are vamps funny?...anyway, please review! PLEASE! come on, don't make me beg...more than I already am._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill that's right, I have an offical disclaimer now :)

_Right, sorry about the whole thing being italicized last time. I have no idea what that was about. And yeah, i forgot about Groo, about I never really liked him. Don't worry, I'll try to remember him this time._

_Angel sumoritos: hehe, thanks. seriously, who needs another reason for dating him? ;)_

_Mollie R. Moony: Thanks, again_

Dean watched the falling dust with interest. Sunnydale ended up being cooler than he thought. Though, from the look on Sam's face, his younger brother didn't feel the same way. _So what else is new?_ he thought sardonically.

"You look like you're having fun," Dani grinned from behind a tombstone. Dean had taking to joining whoever was on patrol, usually Spike, Angel, Cori, or Dani. Or a combination of two of the already mentioned people. Every once in awhile Gunn joined in, but Cordelia and Fred seemed to prefer staying inside at night. Groo, well, he wasn't sure about the demon. "You really are related to Cori."

"What was your first clue?" he retorted with an answering grin. Sam merely shook his head.

"Are there any more vampires out?" the taller brother asked.

"Not right now," Dani scanned the cemetary for a moment. "Ya want to head back?"

"Already?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Dani shrugged. "I'm bored, and there's got to be something to do at the hotel."

"The attention span of a two year old," Dean teased her. She stuck out her tongue childishly, then grinned impishly.

"Last one to the car's walking home," she shot off for the car she'd borrowed off of Angel. Dean and Sam shared a quick look before following the girl. By the time they reached the car, panting slightly, she was sitting on the hood. "Slowpokes."

"We're not all Slayers, you know," Sam pulled open the car door.

"I know," she snickered. "Kicks ass, don't it?"

"For you," Dean replied.

"Duh, what did you think I meant?" Dean had to laugh at that one. _That Angel's one lucky bastard. Too bad Fred's taken, too._

0o0o0o

Dani tossed the stake onto the counter. "Hey y'all, what'd we miss?" she asked Gunn.

"Nothing. Angel came back about ten minutes ago and locked himself in his office."

"Don't worry, I'll tear him away from his precious work," Dani smiled and walked out. Dean sat next to Gunn.

"This is a great moive," he said, glancing at the TV screen Gunn was watching. Sam rolled his eyes and went upstairs for a nap. He ran into Fred and got pulled into a conversation. _At least it's with a smart person_, he thought thankfully. _And cute._

0o0o0o

"Tired, pet?" Spike asked as Dani yawned.

"No, just bored."

"You're always bored," he retorted.

"What's your point?" she tossed her head.

"I'm bored too," he admitted.

"Wanna get drunk?"

"I dunno, remember what happened last time?" Spike said doubtfully.

"You admitted you had a sexy dance?"

"That and you wanted to show me yours."

"You wouldn't have minded if Angel, Cori, and Dean hadn't shown up." She grinned when Spike mumbled something inaudibly. "Thought so."

"Isn't that the boy wonder," Spike changed the subject, pointing at Connor dusting a pair of vampires quickly.

"Yeah," Dani glanced at the younger boy. "Yo! Connor!"

The teenager looked up at the sound of his name and joined them on the street corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Out for a walk," Spike replied snarkily. (a/n: is that a word? well, it is now)

"Me too," Connor retorted sullenly.

"Looks like you're having more fun than us," Dani shrugged. "Oh, I have an idea! Let's go see X3!" When the boys looked at her slightly oddly, she added "you know, the last X-Men movie."

"Why not?" Spike shrugged. "What do you say, mini-Peaches?"

"I'm not Angel," Connor growled, then paused. "Is it good?"

"Well, that's why we have to go see it," Dani grinned. "But the other two were."

0o0o0o

"Who was that?" Angel asked, walking in as Cori hung up her cell phone.

"Dani. She said she was pregnant with Spike's love-child so they decided to elope," she answered matter-of-factly.

"_What!_" Angel gaped.

"It was a joke," she gave him the look she usually reserved for Dani.

"Oh, right. A joke," he tried to calm the urge to rip Spike apart. He did about as well as he normally did. Which meant he went into broodmode.

"What's up with Angel?" Gunn asked.

"He has no sense of humor."

"I could've told you that." The pair shared a grin.

0o0o0o

"Hey, guys," Dani led Connor inside the hotel. Spike followed the two, finishing off a beer.

"So, I heard you got married," Gunn grinned.

"Is he your son?" Dean nodded at Connor, smirking.

"What?" Connor looked curiously at Dani.

"Joke," both men answered at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Btvs

_My sister asked me to write in the Angel episode 'Carpe Noctem', her fav Angel episode ever. And her birthday's in a couple of days. So, here it is. Oh, and when I refer to Marcus, he's already in Angel's body...which you probably already know... Hope you enjoy!_

_Angel sumoritos: hehe, i will, eventually :)_

Marcus grinned, hopping into the car holding a pretty brunette. "Yes, you, me, a hotel."

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he looked her over while she watched the road.

0o0o0o

Spike smirked as Cori straddled him. "You like being on top, luv?"

"You should know by now," she grinned. He chuckled and pushed himself up to a sitting position with her in his lap.

"You'll have to reimnd me, then," he kissed her hungrily. They broke apart, Spike rather reluctantly, when 'Angel' walked in.

"I interrupt something?" he asked knowingly, a smirk on his lips as he passed by. The couple stared at him in shock.

"That _was_ Peaches, wasn't it?" Spike asked, still not sure why his Sire hadn't thrown him across the room. Or attempted to stake him.

"I-I think so," Cori was wondering the same thing.

"Maybe he got drunk," Spike suggested. She gave him a look and started to stand up. "Hey, where the bloody hell are you going?" he grabbed her arms and held her down. She giggled as he pulled her into another kiss.

0o0o0o

Dani looked up as Marcus strode in. "Hey, babe, what're you doing here? I thought you and Cordy were still at the gym?"

"Hel-_lo_," Marcus eyed the brunette. He loved it here. Sexy women everywhere! "Thought I'd come back to see you," he kissed her. She looked at him curiously. He never kissed her like that. Hell, it was hard enough convincing him to cuddle. _Damn gypsies_. Oh, well, might as well make the best of it.

"Stop, what if Spike sees us?" she teased lightly. She'd heard of Cori's joke, and referred to it often, just like Spike did. Apparently the two had the same sense of humor. But Marcus didn't know about it, and was a bit confused.

"Spike?"

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes. Angel and Cordelia hadn't taken to the joke like the others. She looked at the lobby has someone called her name. "I'll be right back, promise," she gave him a peck on the cheek and strode out.

"Oh, yeah," he grinned. He was liking it here more and more. Especailly when another cute little brunette walked in. So far, no sign of a blonde. "Hello there."

"Hi, Angel," she smiled. "I gave Wesley that file on our case."

"Oh, right," Marcus thought about that uncomfortably and made a mental note to destroy the file as soon as possible. "Well, how about we go out?"

"Nah, Sam and I are going to look up some stuff," she waved him off. "But I'm sure Dani will love to go out."

"Danny?" Marcus thought it over. So long as the guy liked _girls_, that was all right. "Sure."

"Ok, bye," the girl smiled and ran out of the room. Marcus made another mental note to find out who Spike and Sam where. And the girls' names.

"Angel, what is the matter? You look thoughtful," a guy with strange eyes asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Could you tell me where Spike is?"

"Oh, yes."

Marcus growled as he walked back through the door he'd just came out of, though this time, the couple on the floor didn't notice him.Well, at least now he knew who Spike was. And, if the second brunette was dating Spike, and him, then she and Spike were a pair of cheaters. Then Marcus shrugged Angel's shoulders. So long as he got in the girl's pants, he wasn't about to argue. Although that explained why the pair had looked at him oddly when he passed through. Turning around he found Angel's room, and dressed in something a little more...'clubby'. "Where're you going, all dressed up?" the brunette from earlier (Dani) leaning against the doorway.

"Nowhere now," he grinned as she walked over to him and rested her head on her shoulder. "What about Spike?"

"Well, this will just have to be our little secret, won't it" she smiled. He grinned and kissed her hungrily, picking her up and dropping her onto the bed. "Angel?"

"What?" he asked before kissing her again, this time running a hand up her leg.

"Angel," this time she pushed him away. "What the hell's up with you?"

"Huh?" Marcus was a little dazed. No girl had pushed him since...hell, he didn't even remember.

"What's up with you?" she asked, sounding more shocked than angry.

"I can't want to go at it with a pretty girl?" They were both startled when the phone rang. Marcus had an idea of who it was and stopped the girl when she reached for the phone. "Let it ring."

"Angel, are you sure you're ok?"

"Is this because of Spike?" Marcus growled in frustration.

"No! What does Spike have to do with this?"

"Um, guys," the short-haired girl (Cordelia) at the door interrupted them. "Aren't you going to join us for movie night?"

"Yes!" the girl beneath him pushed him off and jumped to her feet. She was starting to get worried about her boyfriend.

0o0o0o

"Hey, Dani, you ok?" Dean noticed the look on the girl's face.

"Five by five, just worried about Angel," she shrugged.

"Why?"

"He keeps trying to sleep with me," Dani explained.

"And that's a bad thing...?"

"Yeah, 'cause then he'll go crazy and kill everyone."

"Why does everyone here have weird sex lives?"

"It's a requirement."

"I bet it is," Dean grinned. Neither saw Marcus in the doorway. He slipped away quietly and paced in his room. So that was why none of their girls would sleep with him. Well, he'd just have to fix that.

0o0o0o

Cori barely looked up when Marcus walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I might have some fun," he answered flirtily.

"Oh," she replied idly, her attention focused on her book. He groaned in frustration. What the hell? He was in a hott body, the girls should be all over him! Hell, that Spike guy got more action than he did. And Gunn, apparently. "Where's Dani?" And who the _hell_ was Danny?

"Yeah, just going to see Danny," he sulked out of the room. That's it. He was going to sleep with at least one girl before midnight.

"What's up with you?" the short-haired girl, Cordelia, showed up.

"Nothing, anymore," he grinned. "How about you and me go up to my room?"

"Ok," she shrugged and followed him upstairs. A few drinks later and she was giggling in his lap. "You know, I used to have a huge crush on you," she giggled.

"Really?" he smirked and kissed her. He didn't see Gunn and Spike slipping in

"What are you guys doing?" Cordy asked drunkenly, seeing the two. Marcus saw them and realized Angel had gotten a hold of them somehow.

"Dammit!"

_Y'all review, ok. thank ya._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ...meh, you know the spiel

_Mollie R. Moony: thanks_

_Angel sumoritos: thanks, i would either, i mean, dang ;) _

Marcus looked back at the hotel. He'd managed to fight off two men, one of which was amazingly strong. He needed to do some research. And fast. Not to mention the woman he'd bitten at the club.

0o0o0o

"So, some old guy is in Angel's body," Dani shuddered. "Ew!"

"Dani!"

"What?"

"Anyway," Wesley looked through one of his old tomes. "We need both Angel's body and his posessor's body before we can make the switch."

"Can't we just stake Angel?" Spike asked. The others gave him a look. "Right, guess not, then."

"Ok, where would an old guy in a young guy's body go?" Gunn thought a out loud.

"Somewhere with a lot of hot girls," Dean suggested.

"Like a club," Sam put in. "But we're in L.A."

"So?" Gunn shrugged.

"L.A.'s full of clubs."

"That's what Spike and Connor are for," Dani stood up.

"Wait, who's Connor?"

0o0o0o

"He's in here," Connor led Gunn, Sam, and Dani to the door of a library.

"So much for a club," Dani studied the building.

"Why would he be in a library?" Sam asked.

"Maybe Gramps got tired," Gunn joked.

"So, who's going in first?" Dani asked. Connor strode past her building. "Ok, he is." The trio followed Connor inside. They found a small pile of books left laying open. Sam bent down and glanced at the books.

"They're all about vampires."

"Great, so now he knows," Dani tossed her hands in the air.

"At least he didn't already know," Gunn tried to be optimistic.

"Is he still here?" Sam asked Connor.

"No," the boy shook his head. "He must have heard us."

"Or he's gonna finish off Angel," Gunn added.

"Shit," Dani fell into a chair. "We've got to do something," she groaned. She didn't notice Connor's look.

0o0o0o

"Hello, there, _dad_," Marcus sneered at Angel.

"Marcus."

"You know, Angel, you don't know what you've got. Surrounded by hot chicks, super strength, immortality, and you waste it helping people. You're supposed to kill them, not help them."

"I do know something I did right," Angel retorted. "Make a lot of friends who have heavy intruments." Marcus swerved around to see Spike, Dean, Groo, and Cori.

"I'm gonna have fun," Spike smirked. Cori rolled her eyes and pulled out the taser Cordy had handed her. "I never get to have any fun," he complained.

"Spike, shut up," Angel growled, looking down at his comatose body. "I want back in my body."

0o0o0o

"Hey, you're back already?" Sam greeted them back at the hotel.

"Yep," Angel pushed past him into the hotel.

"Hey, Sam," Cori smiled. "How's everyone been?"

"Fine," he shrugged. "What's the matter with Spike?"

"He didn't get to beat up Angel," Dean sniggered.

"Oh."

"Angel? I mean, my Angel, not some old guy in your body," Dani eyed Angel suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's the real poofter," Spike said, passing by them. Dani smiled and hugged Angel.

"Good, 'cause I like you better than that other guy."

"Ech," Cordelia wrinkled her nose then smiled at Groo. "Ready to go home, honey?"

"Anything my princess wishes," he smiled.

"Bye guys," she waved at everyone as they left.

"Thank God, Queen C's gone," Cori muttered under her breath.

"If you wanted to hurt her I wouldn't stop you," Spike sulked.

"If I wanted her hurt I'd tell you to do it."

"Really?" he looked up eagerly. She tried not to laugh.

"Yes, really," she kissed him.

"Where's Fred?" Gunn asked.

"She's keeping an eye on Connor," Sam answered. Gunn started upstairs to find his girlfriend.

_Well, you read, so now it's time to review._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill

_mollie r. moony: thanx_

_angel sumoritos: i agree, old guy's totally creepy_

"Angel, are you sure-"

"Yes, it was for the best," Angel cut off Fred. "Trust me, it will make him a lot happier."

0o0o0o

"You don't look too happy," Dani observed, following Angel towards the hotel.

"It's the demon blood. It burns," he replied.

"Ouch." They stopped when they saw Fred talking to an older couple, and Connor. "Oh my-"

"Hi, guys, these people want our help," Fred interrupted, warning them with her eyes.

"Hey, we help the helpless," Dani smiled.

"No," Angel said grimly, shaking his head and walking into the room next door.

"Excuse me," Dani followed Angel. "What the hell was that?"

"I can't help him. I don't want my son here."

"Well, he_ is _here, and he needs help. And we help the helpless, remember? So we're going to help him."

"No."

"Angel, he doesn't know you're his father, so it'll be fine. We're helping him. Now go back and tell them." Angel glowered at her for a second before returning to the lobby.

"Where'd they go?" he asked Fred.

"They left," she answered, careful not to look at him directly. Angel sighed and started out the door.

0o0o0o

Connor was shocked when the big...thing that had been attacking his father went flying when he hit it. A second later the guy from the investigation place came out of nowhere and broke the thing's neck. Connor looked at the guy. "You almost broke that guy in half. Do you always do that?"

"Well, kinda, yeah. It's my job."

"That's...awesome," Connor smiled.

"Really?" the guy looked happily surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded.

0o0o0o

"So, will my dad be all right?" Connor asked the man who identified himself as Angel.

"Yeah, none of his wounds were serious," Angel assured him. "Connor, I need to tell you, demons and vampires, all that stuff, is real."

"Really? So what am I? Some sort of demon?"

"No!" Angel looked at him almost sadly. "You're just special." Connor nodded and looked down the hallway they were walking.

"Am I like a super hero? Is everyone who works here a super hero?"

"No, just normal people," they stopped when a guy with bleached hair and a leather jacket practically flew out a door and into the wall. A second later he was up and stalking back to the room, yelling

"You filthy harlot! I'm going to tear your neck out!"

"Go ahead and try," a female voice retorted.

"Want to meet some of my coworkers?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Connor followed him into the room, trying to hold back an excited grin, where the guy was wrestling with a girl with short black hair.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, his voice sounding exasperated.

"Just having a heart-to-heart with your daughter," the guy said, finally managing to pin the girl down.

"Yeah, Dad, it's fine," the girl tried to wriggle out his grip, but so far had no success.

"Well, Connor, this is Spike, and Cori," Angel sighed.

"Hey," Spike barely looked at the boy.

"Hi," Cori didn't even look, preoccupied with trying to escape Spike.

"Is this...normal?" Connor asked Angel.

"Sort of," Angel replied, sounding annoyed. "Spike, get off her."

"Need Daddy's help, do ya?" Spike taunted Cori. She managed to flip him over so she was on top.

"Shut up, Spike," she grinned before leaning down and kissing him. Connor looked at Angel when the older man growled, and wondered if he hated Spike.

"Anyone else work here?" he asked, deciding to ask about the 'dad' thing later.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, there's Gunn, Dani, Cordelia, you already met Fred," Angel thought for a moment. "And that's it, not counting Groo. Dean and Sam already left for Montana, they won't be back until next week."

"Can I meet them?"

"Gunn and Dani are out, but I think Cordy and Groo are here somewhere."

"They're downstairs, watching a movie," Cori said, having pulled herself free from Spike. "I'll show him," she added.

"Yes," Angel seemed relieved to get the two apart.

"Don't kill each other," Cori rolled her eyes as she led Connor downstairs.

"They don't like each other?"

"That's an understatement," she shrugged. "Got a girlfriend?"

"Nah, I'm single at the moment," he grinned when she gave a sigh of relief. "Why? Interested?"

"Please, Spike would kill you," she giggled. "Just, Dani might have lost it."

"Who's Danny?"

"Dani? She's the local nut job."

"What?"

"She's a little crazy. Or random, whatever you want to call it," she finally found Cordy and Groo. "Hey, guys, we have a visitor."

"Hi," Cordelia smiled warmly. "Welcome to Angel Investigations."

"Yes, it is good to meet you," Groo nodded.

"Uh, yeah, same here," Connor glanced at Cori. "I'm going to check on my mom."

"Go ahead," she smiled. He returned it and headed to the lobby, where his mother was talking with Fred. After they left Cori sat down next to Fred. "That was weird."

"I know," Fred agreed. "I didn't think we'd ever see him again. He's so..."

"Different," Cori supplied. "Happier."

"Yeah," Fred nodded, then looked upstairs when they heard a sound.

"Oh, crap," Cori sighed. "I'll go stop them. At least I don't have to worry about cavemen and astronauts this time." Fred laughed.

_Review please!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: y'all know the drill

"What is it with Peaches' spawn liking dusting so much?"

Connor grinned when he heard Spike muttering to himself. He couldn't help it if he enjoyed staking a vampire. Danielle had been right: there was almost nothing better than a good patrol.

"So I'm spawn now?" Cori asked mischievously.

"If I say yes will I get hit?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, I think there's some vampires over there," Connor pointed at the far end of the cemetary, interrupting the couple's conversation. After dusting the vamps he looked at them. "What do we do now?"

"Shag," Spike said impishly.

"Something I can do too," Connor replied, grinning at the joke.

"Movie?" Cori shrugged. "Or we could go to a club."

"Ok," Connor agreed eagerly. He almost blushed when the other two looked at him curiously. "I haven't been to a club before. Underage," he added in explanation.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Cori smiled. "We'll get you in."

0o0o0o

"Oops, sorry," Dani gave the man an almost suggestive look.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned. As he walked away she turned to Angel.

"I love being pretty." Angel chuckled.

"I bet you do," he teased.

"Do you like that I'm pretty?" He studied her for a second. "Well?"

"Hey, guys," Fred led Gunn over to them, interrupting. "Which movie do you want to see?"

"I dunno, you got any ideas?"

"Did you see the orginal 'Posiedon'?" Fred asked Angel.

"No!" Gunn and Dani cried in unison. "No boats!"

"Something with action," Gunn added. "How 'bout X-Men?"

"Ah, Hugh Jackman and Halle Berry," Dani grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"I thought you saw it already," Angel glanced at her. She gave a shrug.

"I wouldn't mind watching it again. Like I said, Hugh and Halle. Two of my favorite actors. But I'm not watching 'The Omen'."

"I like your girl's tastes," Gunn joked to Angel.

"Well, then let's go," Fred pulled her boyfriend to the ticket-booth teller.

0o0o0o

"Ooh, what happened?" Dani asked, waking up, from her place sprawled on the couch. Her head was killing her.

"After going to the movies you decided to go through the gin in Angel's wine cabinet," Fred handed her a bottle of aspirin. "I helped you out a little, though," she added with a small smile, holding her head.

"Yep, she was talking to that plant for an hour," Gunn sat down next to them and kissed the top of Fred's head.

"What did I do?" Dani asked, worried she'd destroyed something.

"Nothing much, just retold 'Titanic' using Simpson characters."

"Could've been worse," she shrugged. "Ow, my head."

"You're telling me," Fred grimaced. "And I don't have Slayer constitution." Dani smiled at her when Cordelia inteurrupted.

"So, you finally woke up," the ex-cheerleader sniffed. "You smell like a brewery."

"Better than cheap perfume," Dani shot back, before groaning. "I hate hang-overs."

"What is 'gin'?" Groo asked.

"If there was any left, I'd show you," Gunn answered, a grin in his lips.

"There's no more left?" Dani asked. "Damn, I was going to use some to get over my hang-over."

"I'll pick some more up when we grab lunch," Gunn promised, wrapping an arm around Fred's slim waist.

"You kick ass," Dani grinned. "No wonder Fred loves ya."

"Hello," a blonde young woman appeared at the door to the hotel. "Is Angel here?"

"Yes, do you need any help?" Cordelia was instantly the charming hostess.

"No, I just need to talk to Angel," the girl pushed past her and made her way quickly to the vampire's office.

"Who's that?" Dani glanced at the others.

"Got me," Gunn shrugged.

"An old friend of Angel's?" Fred suggested. "Well, not old, because she's not old, but they've know each other for a long time, kind of old, like-"

"We get it," Gunn broke off her rambling gently. She gave them an apologetic smile.

0o0o0o

"Remind me why we're doing this again, luv?" Spike glanced down the street, either side filled with the ideal suburbian house.

"Something about one of my dad's old friends needing help," Cori shrugged. "You know, my mom always wanted me to end up in a place like this," she added absently, looking for the woman, Kate, who was supposed to meet them.

"Really?" He gave her a side long glance. "You want a place like this? White picket fence, kids with a daddy who can go out in the sun?"

"No," she turned to look at him. "I gave up on having a life like that, with the whole Slayer thing. 'Sides, it sounds boring. I'd rather fight demons with you any day...or night."

"Thought a daughter of Buffy's would want something normal," he persisted.

"Normal's overrated," she shrugged again. "I mean, look at my best friend. Her favorite birthday present is that Jackal knife_(1)_ her mom gave her when she turned sixteen. Not to mention my boyfriend's the second worst vampire ever and killed two other Slayers."

"Got to be remembered somehow, luv," he grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

"Excuse me," Kate interrupted them. "You can do that on your free time."

"What is it with Peaches and blondes?" Spike quipped.

"Yeah, so, we're looking for a killer who's been attacking this type of neighborhood," Kate ignored him, her eyes trained on the houses. "Think you two can keep away from each other long enough to catch him?" she said, not sounding too joky.

"Sure," Cori attempted a friendly smile, but couldn't help rolling her eyes when Kate turned away. Spike, though, seemed to decide to pester the blonde woman.

"Why do you need us? Need to finish fast to go home and relieve some sexual tension? Oh, wait, are you like Peaches, can't get any without going crazy?" he smirked. Cori rolled her eyes again as Kate gave him a look that practically promised death. This was was gonna be such a long night.

_Be kind, and rewind. I mean, review. Be kind and review. Yeah, I know, stupid joke, just review already._

_(1) The knife the Mayor gave Faith is called 'Jackal' and is from the Hibben knife series. For complete information go to _http/ _(cut and paste and all that)_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: y'all know it by now...

_the gummi thing is adapted from a qoute by Jensen Ackles. Check it out at tv tome._

_angel sumoritos: thanks...don't worry, i get the computer thing, it's happpened to me too...lol, you're right, kate and riley are totally meant for each other_

"Why did you buy so much ice cream?" Cordelia asked, eyeing the two cartons dubiously. (a/n: did I spell that right?)

"It's not that much," Dani argued. "If it was a lot, there'd be like, four cartons...I should've gotten four."

"What is this?" Groo asked, tasting the chocolate-flavored ice cream.

"Ice cream," Cordy answered somewhat absently, still engaged in the argument with the other girl. "Why do we need all this? So I can get fat?"

"Who said it was just for you? Maybe I just wanted to have a girls' night and picked up some junk food and a movie or two." Cordelia opened her mouth to retort when Fred walked in.

"Ooh, ice cream! And All the trimmings," she smiled brightly, looking at the assortment of ice cream toppings. "Is something special coming up?"

"Apparently we're having a girls' night," Cordelia answered, training a smoldering glare on Dani while Fred gave another smile.

"Really? I haven't had one since high school...and I don't remember those, too much," she added, sounding shy. Dani laughed.

"Too busy talking to plants during your trips?"

"Pretty much," Fred gave a small laugh. Cordelia offered the thin brunette a smile, but refused to look at Dani.

"Well, I can't make it," she stated. "Groo and I are spending the night together, aren't we, honey?" she smiled sweetly to Groo. He returned it, nodded almost eagerly. They almost didn't notice Dani suddenly put a hand up to her head and bend over.

"Vision?" Fred asked when Dani straightened back up, her eyes no longer glowing.

"Yep," the girl shook her head as though trying to clear it. "I can take care of it in less than an hour. Tell Angel I went to visit my mom if he askes where I am," she added.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because, knowing him, he'll decide to come and help me, and since it's still daylight, he'll probably get turned to ash."

"Good reason," Fred nodded.

0o0o0o

"What movies did you get?" Cori found the DVDs and started looking through them.

"Don't worry, I got romantic movies," Dani rolled her eyes. Personally, she would have preferred a comedy or action, bo the other two seemed to share an interest in romance movies. At least, when it involved ice cream and a lack of males. "You know, 'The Notebook'."

"I love that movie," Fred smiled gratefully.

"You got 'Star Wars'?" Cori asked, almost incredously.

"It's episode three," Dani replied. "That's a love story."

"It is?" Fred sounded unsure.

"Yeah, because he was in love with Padme and went all evil to save her," Dani stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess that counts," Cori shrugged. "If you want to look at it that way." Fred nodded in agreement.

"So long as I get sugar," Fred smiled, indulging herself with a few gummi bears. "I love Gummis. I always used to have Gummis in my room. But you can't eat too many because then you get Gummi tummy, and that's no good. I can't believe I said that," she added with a slight blush. The other two girls just laughed.

_REVIEW! please?_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: you know the drill...well, you should...

_Angel sumoritos: thanks :)_

"Kate?" Angel looked worriedly at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I found her next to a demon," Dani eyed Kate warily. "I don't think she got any more than ascratch, but the demon got away."

"What kind of demon?" Angel asked.

"I dunno, a big, pointy, green demon. Whatever it did, it doesn't seem to be bothering her. Except she's been all emotional."

"Emotional? Her?" Spike glanced at the blonde.

"I know, it was weird," Dani agreed. "She kept trying to get me to 'open up'. Fat chance."

"What about you?" Kate asked Fred.

"Um, what?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Why don't you open up, tell me about yourself."

"Well, um, I grew up in Texas," Fred paused. At that moment Cordelia walked in.

"Hey, what's up? Why's police-woman here?"

"Hi Cordelia " Kate smiled enthusiastically and hugged her.

"Ooh-kay," Cordy looked at the other girl curiously. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I feel fine. Most of the time I feel sad or angry, but now, I feel so happy," Kate stated.

"Uh-huh," Cordy took a step back. "I'm going to go talk to Angel."

"Because of your unresolved feelings towards him?"

"I don't have any feelings for him," Cordy protested, trying to make a quick escape at the same time. She managed it and found herself in the same room as Angel, Spike, and Dani. "What's wrong with her?"

"Demon," Angel answered shortly. "I'll go find it and kill it."

"Good luck," Dani sat down and put her feet on his desk, crossing them. "I'm gonna stay in here, away from feelings-girl."

"Try not to get too drunk, ok?" Angel joked.

"Fine," she pouted. "But you have to make up for it: we're gonna spend all night together, getting you a sense of humor."

"What? I have a sense of humor," Angel sounded slightly offended.

"No, Angelus has a sense of humor. You have a really hot broody-thing," Dani clarified. "And you're lucky you're so tall and cute, otherwise you couldn't pull either off."

"Thanks?" Angel wasn't sure how to respond to that.

0o0o0o

"Angel!" Dani hopped out her seat when the vampire walked through the hotel doors. "You kill it?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Got a small cut, but it healed already."

"Good," she gave him a peck on the cheek. She noticed him looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Do you think I'm too serious?" he asked, very seriously.

"Uh...yeah," she answered uncertainly. When Angel's eyes started to water, she added, "but that's why I'm dating you."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly happy.

"Yes..." she was still unsure about what the hell was going on. Angel hugged her tightly.

"That's great," he msiled brightly.

"Oh, crap, it got you," she realized.

"Yeah, it was easy. I've seen that type before. The symptoms should wear off in about a day."

"Thank God," Dani breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing him studying her.

"Why? You don't like talking about your feelings?"

"Huh?" Dani backed away slowly. There was no way in hell she was getting dragged into this conversation.

"Don't you think I became so horrible about being a vampire because of my parents? What about your mother?"

"Cori! Your dad wants to talk to you," Dani managed to escape as Cori appeared.

"What just happened?" Cori watched her friend practically run out the room.

"Do you hate me?" Angel asked. She looked at him suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"Because I wasn't there to raise you," he said sadly.

"That wasn't your fault, that was mom's fault," she comforted him.

"You're right," he mood-swinged back to happy.

0o0o0o

"Can't we just knock them out?" Spike asked, having been chased by Kate and Angel for a half-hour.

"Yeah," Gunn agreed eagerly. "Slip them some sleeping pills or something." He'd suffered as much as the vampire.

"No," Cordelia shook her head. The boys groaned.

"I dunno, sounds like a good idea to me," Dani grumbled.

"There you are," Angel smiled widely as walked into the room. "I found them," he called to Kate.

"Oh, good!"

"Oh, shit," Gunn, Spike, and Dani muttered in unison.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked. "You don't like us?"

"Go throw yourself through a window," Dani growled in exasperation.

"But that would be vandalism," Angel argued.

"Oh...my...God," Dani looked at him with wide eyes. "Spike's right. You are a pansy ass."

"What?" Angel started to tear up.

"Don't worry, it's not true," Kate comforted him, before giving the brunette Slayer a look. "That wasn't nice."

"The truth rarely is," Spike replied.

"Why don't you like me, Spike?" Angel asked.

"..."

"I'll get the sleeping pills," Cordelia stated, stalking off to the medication. "Spike, don't kill anyone."

"For that, I kill the blonde," Spike fixed his gaze on Kate.

"No killing," Cori walked in. "Unless she doesn't shut up. Then I don't care. So, it looks like they found you in your guys' hiding place?"

"Yeah," Gunn groaned.

"You don't like us?" Kate asked sadly.

"Right now, no," Gunn answered. The two looked ready to cry. "Oh, shit."

0o0o0o

"Angel?" Dani watched Angel as his face went through a quick serious of emotions. Suddenly he shook his head and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"It finally wore off," he explained.

"Oh, thank you God!" she hugged him tightly.

"Just one question," he said, making her pull away and give him a suspicious look. "You don't really think I'm a pansy ass, do you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just when you're being all...demon-infected-y."

"What?" Sometimes she really was confusing. She just shrugged. "Ok, so, that's good?"

"Very good," she assured him. "Even if you have no sense of humor. I like you better that way, all serious and broody." Angel chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She slipped in a kiss.

"Anything happen while I was visiting my parents?" Fred asked Gunn after a long kiss 'hello'.

"It's a long story," Gunn tried to avoid the story. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

_Since you did the read part, you should do the review part...please_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamier: ...meh...you know the drill

_"Hello there," Dani glanced up to see Angel's friend looking at her. "What're you doing alone?"_

_"No offense, but do I know you?" she asked pointedly. He gave a half-smile._

_"Doyle, I work for Angel, remember? And you're his daughter's friend. Right?"_

_"Yeah," she returned the half-hearted smile. "But everyone calls me Danielle. Well, Dani..."_

_"Shouldn't you be with your friend, then, instead of alone at a bar?"_

_"Didn't feel like being the third wheel," she pointed to Spike and Cori, occupied in a corner. "And I'm not alone. If I wanted, I could be surrounded by guys right now."_

_"I bet," he grinned at her sharp tone. "A girl like you, probably used to a lot of male attention."_

_"You're making fun of me," she said, making more of a statement than a question. Then she smiled. "You're lucky I have a thing for Irish guys, or I'd be kicking your ass," her tone was light now. Doyle chuckled._

_"I like you already," he raised a glass full of amber liquid to her. "You drink?"_

_"Nah, sorry," she shook her head._

_"We'll fix that, don't worry."_

Dani was jolted awake by Angel's voice.

"Dani," Angel called the girl's name,trying to wake her from the daze she'd fallen into.

"Huh...What happened? I miss something?" the brunette Slayer shook herself awake.

"No...you ok?" Angel studied her face. She looked a little pale, and tired.

"I'm fine, I just need some coffee," she waved off his concern and walked to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Demons?" Gunn asked, walking into the lobby. Angel glanced at him.

"No...do you think something's up with Dani?"

"She looks a little tired, but that's it," Gunn shrugged. "Maybe she's been having bad dreams or something."

"But why won't she tell me?"

"Since when has Dani been 'share-girl'?" Cordelia, who had joined in the conversation, asked. "Especailly after Do--after you-know-what happened."

"What?" Gunn looked at Cordy and back at Angel. "What happened? Don't leave a guy out of the loop."

"Before she dated Angel, Dani dated Doyle, a guy we worked with," Cordy's voice had become soft when she explained about the half-demon. Angel just stared at the ground.

"Oh," Gunn nodded understandingly. "You're going out with your best friend's girl. Nice. So, no talking about Doyle?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think that the problem's that she's still in love with Doyle, do you?" Angel asked suddenly. "She is, isn't she?"

"How should I know, like _I_ would talk to her," Cordy snorted.

"You seriously got to stop hating her," Gunn stated.

"I don't _hate_ her."

"Then what do you think-"

"Excuse me," the three turned to look at the woman who interrupted Angel. "Is Franics here?"

"Who's Francis?" Cordy asked.

"Beats me," Gunn shrugged. But Angel had an idea from something he saw often.

"Is your last name Doyle?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes, I'm Harriet, and I'm looking for my husband," she nodded.

"Oh, God," Cordy looked at the widow sadly. "You don't know."

"Know what?" Harriet asked, worried at her tone.

"Ok, I'm back, what'd I miss this time?" Dani walked in, downing a cup of coffee.

"Um, this is Doyle's wife," Angel watched her carefully. The Slayer paled as her eyes widened.

"He was married?" she asked in a low voice. After a second she pulled herself together. "He died almost two years ago."

"Oh, my God," Harriet blinked. "I had no idea-"

"Hey, hon-bun, everything going ok?" a plain-looking man walked in the lobby. Harriet hid her annoyance .

"Not now, Richard," she said, hoping he'd take the hint. Unfortunately he didn't.

"Hello, you must be Francis," he started shaking Angel's hand eagerly. "It's so great to finally meet you."

"I'm not Francis," Angel managed to extract hinself from the man's grip.

"Look, Richard, honey, just go wait in the car, ok," Harriet kept her voice even. This time Richard got the hint and left, saying continous good-byes until he was out of earshot.

"Nice guy," Gunn tried to sound harsh or anythig. Thinking it might be a good idea to go, he smiled at Harriet. "Would you like a drink or something? I know a Texan who can make tea like nobody's business." She returned the smile warmly and followed him out of the room.

"Can you believe Doyle was married?" Cordy asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He never told me...but then again, I never asked," Dani said in an odd voice. Angel started at her, his face a mixture of sadness and worry.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, as though just realizing he was there.

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded. "It's just, the only guy I ever said 'I love you' to was married. Not mention he died the day after," she added. Cordelia realized she should leave and managed to do it quietly.

"You still love him, don't you," Angel stated, certain of the answer. He didn't see the realization dawning on her face. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"He _was_ my first love," she admitted. "But I love _you_, got it, brood-boy?"

"I love you, too," Angel grinned and hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile, Harriet was talking with Fred. "So, you five are the only ones who work here?"

"Oh, no, there's also Spike, and Cori, and sometimes Lorne and Connor."

" 'Spike'?"

"He just sounds like a tough guy. He's really sweet," Fred paused and glanced around. "Don't tell him I said that though. In fact, don't ever call him anything like that if he can hear it."

"Why?"

"He ain't that sweet," Gunn half explained, slipping an arm around the slim girl's shoulders.

"Oh," Harriet stored that away, just in case. "Where is he now?"

"Either sleeping, or 'shagging'."

"Ok," Harriet decided it was a good idea to leave now.

"Why were you looking for your husband anyway?" Fred asked sweetly.

"I, um, wanted him to sign some divorce papers so I could marry Richard," Harriet answered. "Guess I didn't need to after all," she added softly.

"I'm sorry," Fred offered.

"It's all right," the blonde smiled at the gesture. "At least he didn't get himself killed in a barfight or something."

"Um, yeah," Fred nodded encouragingly. She was a little confused, but as long as she was happy, right?

_funky ending...yep, i think i'll call it my trademark...wow, i suck. anyway, this is the end. last chappy, last plea for reviews...well, until the next story :)_


End file.
